


you should come over more often

by Memebigboy



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), FUCK, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, haha THE BOIS, handjobs, its quick as fuck they just GET INTO IT
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2019-03-28 04:21:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13896141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Memebigboy/pseuds/Memebigboy
Summary: Gon surprises Killua by showing up to his hotel. They do a little bit more than "hanging out".





	you should come over more often

Chimera ants were a thing of the past. The past being five years ago, to be exact.

During this time, Gon worked on his nen. Or lack thereof, due to what ensued from the battle with Pitou. He wanted to go back to being a hunter. He wanted to go on adventures with Ging. He wanted to go on adventures with Killua again. Five years had passed since Gon and Killua said their final goodbyes to each other at the World Tree. Where Gon met Alluka, and each party set out to achieve their own goals, separately. Unlike the past few years where Gon and Killua did everything together. Where they achieved so much together.

After separating, never in Killua’s life did he feel so disconnected from someone. Even when spending his whole life isolated and being trained from birth to be a murderer. Those past years with Gon were the best of his life, he made Killua feel loved and important. Nothing could stop the duo, together they were on top of the world, just for a short while.  
Alluka knew how he felt about Gon. For ages she tried encouraging her big brother to visit Gon, to spend time together and travel with them. Each time she brought up this suggestion, Killua would deflect it with the suggestion that “he’s probably busy” or “it would be rude to show up at his place uninvited.”. Alluka was getting tired of Killua always acting like he didn’t want to see Gon, and it was clear he did. And so without Killua’s knowledge, she contacted Gon.

Two and a half weeks later, Gon arrived in Yorknew City ready to reunite with his best friend. Alluka said they were staying in a hotel for a little while and she gave Gon the directions to their unit. Killua had no idea about what was happening, and having just come out of the shower after a short workout at the gym he was surprised to hear a fervent and loud knock at the door. Alluka left the unit to quote; “buy more cereal”, so he expected her to be back with handfuls of shopping bags. Killua slipped on his sweatpants and a loose t-shirt and trudged to the door.

His fingers overlapped the handle and he pulled the door open.

Standing at his doorstep was the shorter, tanner boy he had known for years. Gon Freecss, with his tall, dark spiked hair and a huge smile plastered on his face. Killua’s eyes widened, his heart skipping what felt like ten beats.  
“KILLUA!” That unmistakable voice flowed through Killua’s ears like silk. Standing at his door was the best friend he hadn’t seen for years, and missed so, so dearly. God, if only Gon knew how much Killua missed him. Killua’s body wouldn’t let him move, he was stuck in time staring at Gon. He felt like his heart was swelling, and tears were forming in his blue eyes. His lips formed into a smile, wider than he’s ever smiled in years.

His arms wrapped around Gon in a tight hug, a hug that said “thank you for coming here, I’ve missed you more than words can describe.” Gon eagerly reciprocated the gesture, hugging Killua’s torso and smiling into his chest. He could feel Killua’s breath hitching slightly and heard him sniffling quite loudly. Killua really wasn’t too scared to show how he was feeling.

He pulled away from the hug, still holding Gon in his arms.

“What are you doing here?” He asked, through a half-laughing half-crying tone. His eyes were red, tears now steadily streaming down his cheeks.

“Came to see you, obviously!” Gon was giggling. _Clearly he hasn't lost his silly personality_ , Killua thought. He sighed, but couldn’t help laughing himself.

“Uh, come on in!” he said, and motioned towards his loungeroom. Gon eagerly stepped in, smiling back at Killua, who was quickly wiping tears from his cheek.

“Nice place, Killua! How long are you staying here?” Gon looked around the room, curious as to what kind of pillows were on the couch, and settled himself down on it as if he lived there.

“Alluka and I have been staying here for about two weeks. We’ll be here for a couple of weeks more,” Killua sat down next to Gon on the couch, his fingers brushing Gon’s hand slightly. “It’s been nice to stay in Yorknew again.” Killua was easily flustered, and a deep crimson red painted his cheeks. Gon smirked slightly at the sight of Killua’s embarrassment.

“I’ve missed you a lot, y’know,” Gon murmured slightly, but loud enough for Killua to hear what he was saying clearly. He moved closer and closer to the white-haired boy, mouths only inches apart from each other. Killua bit his bottom lip, trepidation rising in his chest.

Gon stared down at his lips, and back to his eyes, as if trying to figure out if Killua was on the same page as he was. Killua’s arm lifted from the couch to wrap around Gon’s neck, his fingers intertwining in his thick spikes of hair. Both hunters’ lips locked together, and both of their lips were soft and warm. Killua’s lips fit comfortably against Gon’s, and Gon’s fit comfortably against Killua’s. The kiss felt natural, like it was bound to happen. Gon broke the kiss to look at Killua, who’s eyes were shut and was breathing heavily already.

After only a few seconds of quiet, Gon leaned in to kiss Killua again. And again, and again. His chest moved down to meet Killua’s, their hips meeting and their legs entwining together. Killua’s hands ran up and down Gon’s toned back, feeling every dip and curve of his muscles. With each kiss grew more heated and flustered, their teeth occasionally clashing on accident. Each time one pulled away to take a deep breath, the other quickly brought their lips back.

Gon’s hazel eyes were lidded, trying to see Killua’s face and reactions as they kissed. He loved the way Killua’s eyebrows knitted together, how his whole face was shining a brilliant red, and how he was ever so slightly drooling at the corner of his mouth as Gon attacked his lips with harsh kisses.

Gon was in between Killua’s legs, and as he moved to kiss Killua deeper, he ever-so-slightly grinded his groin against his pelvis. Killua grunted, somewhat uncomfortable with his growing arousal. Gon noticed quickly, and he grinned as his hands slowly made their way to Killua’s pants. Slowly…slowly…pulling down his pants to reveal the tent in his underwear.

Gon looked up at Killua to make sure what he was doing was alright with him. Killua responded by hooking his thumbs in his underwear to help Gon ease them off.  
Killua’s cock sprung from his tight boxers, already dripping precum. He was embarrassed, and he had a good reason to be. Gon was staring intently at it.

“I-Is there something wrong?” He asked with his hands awkwardly covering his blushing face.

“Wha? Oh! Killua, it’s so pink!”  _What? Who says that kind of thing while looking at someone's dick?_  Killua was slightly stunned for a few seconds.

“Pi…WHAT? IDIOT!” He couldn’t help but tip his head back and laugh because of how silly Gon seemed in a relatively serious situation.

While they were chuckling, Gon’s palm softly stroked his shaft and up to the head of his cock. A shudder ran through Killua’s spine, electrifying his body and making his hairs stand on ends. He groaned, and his hips jolted upwards into Gon’s touch to feel as much pleasure as possible.

Gon’s hand wrapped around Killua’s member and he pumped his hand up and down…up and down at a slow pace. The pale boy moaned and writhed under Gon’s touch, panting and attempting to speak words that would never be finished. His hand picked up a pace that left Killua a moaning mess. Gon’s free hand snaked its way up to Killua’s chest and his fingers danced around his nipples.

He groaned. Desperately trying to muffle his moans of pleasure, Killua stuffed his knuckles into his mouth, stifling his whines and whimpers. Drool was leaking from the corner of his mouth and his stomach muscles tensed with satisfaction. Gon’s hand was now at a steady pace, jerking Killua off, turning him into a sweating, groaning mess. Each pump of Gon’s hand led Killua closer and closer to the edge.

Gon leaned over Killua, taking his lips in his own, each kiss deepening with every moment passed. _Just a little longer..._ Killua thought.  _Fuck. I'm close._ He couldn’t speak or think coherently with the constant pleasure electrifying his body.

“Nh, Gon!” Killua gasped, warning Gon that he was going to cum. Gon moved his head down to Killua’s neck, and sunk his mouth down, biting at his skin.  
Killua came hard, his cock twitching slightly, ejaculating on his chest and on Gon’s chest too.

Gon leaned down, licking at the sticky fluids on Killua’s chest, tasting the saltiness of him.

Both were panting and breathing heavily, more so Killua who was riding the aftershocks of his orgasm, gasping for air and sweating like he had just run the marathon of his life. He gulped and sighed heavily, looking down at the mess Gon had caused him, rolling his eyes at the thought of having to clean up the mess. Gon was giggling, happy to see the mess he had made of Killua.

Both hunters were gross and sticky, but in the warmth of the moment, neither cared enough about the mess they had made.  
“C’mere.” Killua motioned for Gon to come and lay on his chest for a short cuddle. Gon eagerly obliged, wrapping his arms around Killua’s torso and burying his head into the crook of his neck, kissing where he had bitten at it harshly before. Killua smiled warmly at the sight before him, Gon, this ray of sunshine cuddling up to him. His eyes fluttered shut as his arms pulled Gon in closer.

“Do you wanna go in and wash this off?” Gon asked, looking up into his eyes. Killua chuckled.

“Yeah, let’s go.” Gon stood up first, helping Killua up by yanking his hand. He still felt a little wobbly, but he managed to walk over to the bathroom. Killua looked down and noticed the bulge in Gon’s shorts.

“Do you want me to help you out with that? Or…uh.” He turned away slightly, blushing at the remark that had just spilled from his lips. Gon only laughed.  
“We can sort it out in the shower, don’t ya think?” He said smiling, to which Killua smiled himself and nodded.

Killua turned on the hotel shower, turning the heat up. The bathroom became steamy and the mirrors fogged up. When he had turned around, Gon was already undressed, standing and watching Killua. He blushed profusely at the sight before him, Gon, standing butt-naked right in front of him. His palms were leaning on the bathroom vanity and his cock was hard. His eyes were lidded, studying Killua’s movements and breathing heavily like an impatient predator. Strands of once spikey hair had fallen and stuck to his sweaty face.

Killua motioned Gon into the shower with him, and as he stepped in, Killua’s hand snaked around his waist, pulling Gon closer. His free hand wrapped around his member, quickly setting a good pace. Gon gently pushed Killua against the shower wall, the hot water running down his back. Through making out and panting, Killua was finding it hard to breathe, especially due to his new erection. Gon pushed his hips against Killua’s, and held both of their cocks together, stroking them together at the same time. Killua’s head tipped back, moaning at the new and exciting sensation. Gon took this as an opportunity to bite at his neck once again, licking at the warm water dripping down from his skin.  
Gon gently ran the pad of his thumb against the slit of his and Killua’s members, feeling the sticky warmth of their precum.

“AH!” An electric shock of pleasure bolted through Killua due to the sheer intensity of how sensitive he was there. His hips rolled into Gon’s, trying desperately to achieve more pleasure. Gon’s hand went faster and faster, getting closer and closer to his own orgasm. Panting and groaning, his hips bucked into Killua’s.  
“Killua…I’m close,” Gon moaned into Killua’s lips. “Fuck, Killua, I’m so close…”

“If you’re so close, then cum.” Killua said, smirking. Gon grunted, picking up his pace as his hips rolled into Killua’s over and over again. The hot water ran through Gon’s hair, trickling down his skin. Gon came with a loud grunt, not long before Killua followed. They both shuddered, Gon’s hand slowing down as they rode out their orgasm.  
Killua felt so tired. He didn’t have nearly as much stamina as Gon, so he feared Gon wanted to go again. But to his dismay, Gon was just as tired as he was.

They washed themselves off between soft kisses and they slipped into Killua’s king sized hotel bed. The mattress was soft, and the pillows were even softer.  
“You should come over more often, Gon.” Killua said, kissing Gon’s damp forehead. He giggled and hummed in an agreeing tone.  
Gon fell asleep first, cuddled up to Killua as close as possible, falling asleep with a tender smile on his face. Killua’s eyes felt too heavy to stay awake, and he wrapped his arms around the now snoring Gon.

Alluka arrived home with shopping bags filled full of miscellaneous things. She set the bags down, looking for Killua. She found him fast asleep with Gon wrapped up tightly in his arms like it was the end of the world. Both boys had a tiny smile on their face, their legs were tangled up and the bed sheets were wrapped snugly against them. Alluka chuckled at the sight, knowing she was right all along about Killua wanting to see Gon.

**Author's Note:**

> ok I haven't written much at all but I did my best lol


End file.
